We Work Better as Friends
by Bette0Porter
Summary: I don't know why, but I felt the urge to write something different and I decided to write about Bette and Alice friendship (and their 6 weeks dating), and about Bette last period as a 'player'. I'll end up writing about the Tibette beginning as well and how Bette deals with her being in love for the first time.
1. Prologue

**We Work Better as Friend**  
1.0 Prologue - August, 5 2013

* * *

**Los Angeles, January 1996**

**Int. The Milk - Night**

The Milk was one of the most famous nightclubs in West Hollywood, in which gay people, expecially gay women, met each other just to have fun. Usually, group of friends hunged up there, enjoying the company, dancing and drinking something together. Some people, instead, preferred to go there alone, just to hit on someone and spend one of those one-night stands and then pratically forget about it in the morning after.

That night, two of them decided to spend the night there, just hanging out and talking about this and that like two old friends do all the time.  
They were observing a group of girls that were dancing a few steps before them.  
"What about that one?"  
"What? Which one?"  
"That cute redhead. On the left, see?"  
"Oh yeah. Um, I don't know, she looks like one of those snob dollies, you know."  
"Come on, you're scaring me. Usually, you hit on every woman that crosses your path. What the hell happened to the player I know so well?"  
"What are you talking about, I am not a player."  
"Yes, you are. Bette Porter!"  
"Shut up, Alice. I'm not in the mood, that's all."  
"Something happened?"  
"God, the gallery is driving me crazy. I'm working on the new show and I need to do a lot of meetings. Plus, I need to find a new space, this one is too small to set up the exhibition. I don't know if I can make it"  
"When is the show?"  
"In two months."  
"Two months is a lot of time, you're totally gonna make it! And if you want, I can help you with the research of a new space for the gallery."  
Bette, smiled at her friend. "Come on, let's go dance"  
"Woah, you're asking me to dance, Porter? You're hitting on me, huh? Now I see why you didn't want that cute redhead. You want the cute blondie, you want me!"  
The brunette laughed, "Shut your mouth and come with me".  
The woman emptied her third glass of Martini, she grabbed her friend's hand and both of them made their way to the dancefloor.

**Int. Alice's Apartment - A few hours later**

"Alright, Porter. You drunk a little too much tonight. Let's go sit on the couch, I'll pour you a glass of water" the blonde woman said as she openend her aparment door, trying to support Bette's weight with her body. She finally managed to approach the couch and sat her down. She couldn't let her drive herself home.

The woman made her way to the kitchen and in a few seconds came back, finding the beautiful woman soundly asleep on her couch. 'My God, she's so hot'. She found herself daydreaming about her friend. As she realized it, she shook her head to get of rid of that strange feeling. 'Fuck Alice! Get your-fucking-shit together. She's your friend. You can't fall for your friend.'  
Trying to make those thoughts avoid to cross her mind, she reached her bedroom and got a blanket for Bette from the drawer. She gently covered her and since there wasn't any chance that Bette would've woken up before the morning after, she decided to call it a night and went to bed.

**Int. Alice's Apartment - Morning**

"Oh, Jesus Christ!"  
A yell came out from the living room.

Alice woke up at the sound of her friend's voice. She surely was having those awful headaches. Well, that's the price for drinking too much the night before. "I don't envy her" she uttered, amused. Jumping out her bed she exited her room.

"Good morning"  
"This morning is anything but good" Bette muttered, holding her head with her hands. She kept murmuring something that Alice didn't get and left herself fall onto the couch, "Oh good Lord, I'm dying".  
The blonde giggled "Here, take these" she handed her some pills and a glass of water.  
"Next time I decide to drink this much, please kick me in the ass" she said as she sipped. "Jesus, I can't even remember how I got here"  
"I got you here. You couldn't drive home. You were way too drunk"  
"Yeah, I'm sure I was —" she stopped herself, something came up at her mind. "Oh fuck!"  
Alice jumped and widened her eyes, giving her a puzzled look.  
"The car! Tell me you didn't leave my car there"  
"Well... I could drive just one car at a time, you know"  
"Alice, you —" she started talking, then stopped again "Fuck, my poor head, you're lucky my head is killing me or I would've killed you instead" she groaned.  
Her friend couldn't help it but find all of this hilarious.  
She tried to suppress her laughter, but it didn't work.  
"Alice, that's not funny" she rolled her eyes.  
"Look, I'll give you a lift at the Milk parking lot on my way to work, okay? Don't worry, you and the love of your life will be back together again, very soon" she teased her.  
The brunette ignored the teasing and just gave her a stern look, "Alright, I just need to freshen up and then we can go"

**Int. Bette's Office - Bette Porter Gallery**

"No, I'm not giving up on that piece, you understand? I want it in my gallery, for the Spring show. I —" she was on the phone, talking to one of those unpleasant artist managers who knew nothing about art. "Listen, stop interrupting me. I don't give a damn if -in your opinion- MOR Gallery is better, we're not talking about you, we're talking about the artist and his talent. I think that his painting needs to be here, at the Bette Porter gallery. Now, act like a really good manager and please schedule a meeting and make sure the artist will be there with you, I can assure you, it's worth it... Fine, yeah... Thanks, bye"  
The woman left herself collapse into the chair and sighed. "Fucking managers"

She spent the whole afternoon making phone calls and sheduling meetings with artists and their corresponding managers to make sure to get the show ready as soon as possible. Everything seemed to go smoothly, except for the fact that she needed a new space. And she didn't have the time to make researches.  
"Evelyn?" she called her assistant.  
"Yes, boss?" a tall and blonde beauty made her appearance. Bette seemed to be a kind of magnet for blondes.  
"Listen, I need you to make some researchs. I have a list of the best realtors... here," she handed the paper to her "Can you please contact them and see if they can find something for me? I really need a bigger place for the Spring show, otherwise I won't be able to install the highlight of the show"  
"Sure, I'll start immediately"  
"Thanks, Eve, you're an angel" she showed her 1000 watt smile.  
Her assistant was used to that Porter's smile but she couldn't help but feel weak in her knees everytime. "Anything for my boss" she winked.  
"I've always known you were the best assistant a woman can ever ask for"  
"Then, I need a price, don't you think?" she teased her.  
"We'll see..." she smirked.  
Both of them always exchanged those kind of jokes but always kept it as professional as possible. They never crossed the boundaries, even if sometimes it's been really hard to avoid.

Bette found herself gazing at her ass as she exited the office.  
She shook her head to wake herself from the daydreaming and puffed, "Porter, you need to get laid", she said to herself.  
In fact, she'd always been a very sexual woman but with the show and everything she found difficult to free her mind and feel able to get acquainted with someone. And she was starting to feel the need. Committed relationships wasn't made for her. 'You are a player' her friend Alice would say. Well, effectively, she had a point. The brunette had never been in a relationship for more than one month. And if she was, it wasn't exclusive. Besides, one-night stands were her favourite.

**Int. Alice's Office - L.A. Magazine**

In the meantime, Alice was busy writing a new article for the magazine. She worked for L.A. Magazine for about two years and felt pretty fulfilled by her job. She was a chatterbox, so words didn't lack. Her articles were the best.  
Right at the moment she was surfing the web, trying some details for her new work, before she knew it she found herself searching for Bette's pictures.  
Her gallery was pretty famous so there were quite a lot of websites in which Bette made her appearance. 'My God, she's beautiful. What the fuck is happening to me?"  
Alice didn't know why those feeling were crossing her mind. They knew each other for three years. They knew a lot about each other. The blonde always saw her exclusively as a friend, but something happened and she was started to see at her in a different way. She was literally falling for her.  
She was staring at one of the pictures when her collegue made her jump, "Alice!"  
"Fuck! You startled me"  
"Sorry, you looked a bit... taken by whatever you were doing, I called you a few times and you didn't hear me" a cute curly haired woman said.  
"I know, I'm sorry Tiana, this article is pretty intricate. Anyway, did you need something?"  
"Yeah, Carl said he need the paperwork he gave you yeasterday. He wanted to know if they were ready"  
"Oh yes, here they are" she handed them to her, "Listen, can I ask you a favor?"  
"Sure!"  
"Um, your brother... is he still in touch with that realtor, what's her name?"  
"Sasha?"  
"Yes! Sasha"  
"Well, yes, I think he saw her a little time ago. Why? Searching for a new place?"  
"No, actually, it is for a friend"  
"Oh I see, anyway, you need her number?"  
"That would be great!"  
"Alright, I'll email you the number later, then"  
"Thanks Tiana, later!"  
As her collegue exited the room, she sighed and without noticing she smiled widely thinking about Bette and how great it would've been if she could help her finding the place for the exhibition.


	2. Chapter 1

**A couple of days later**

**Int. Alice's apartment - Morning**

The blonde woman kept thinking about her friend and asking herself why all those feelings were coming to surface in that violent way. It was becoming an obsession. But she couldn't help it. The thought of Bette... her lips, her strong arms. _God_, what she would have given just to be able to kiss those lips and to be wrapped in those arms.  
She was in the living room, sitting on the couch. Doing nothing. Just sipping some beer, now and then. Her eyes gazing at the ceiling. The woman was startled as her phone rang.  
"Fuck," she uttered, "Hello?"  
"Hey, it's Sasha. Remember, the realtor you contacted two days ago?"  
"Oh yes, hi! Do you have some good news?"  
"Yes, actually, there's a very big space and I think it might be the one you're looking for. It's not too far from the current gallery"  
"This is great! So when can we meet and see the place?"  
"Awesome, so what about tomorrow at 5 p.m.? I'll email you the details"  
"Sounds cool, see you then."

She felt a great amount of happines cross her body. She couldn't help it but feel exicet by the fact that she could help Bette to find a new space for her gallery. The thought that this gesture could get them closer was starting to fill her mind. She had a new goal now, she wanted to bring their friendship to the next level.  
And, whatever the cost, she would've made sure to be able to do it.

**Int. Unknown apartment - The same morning**

The brunette woke up feeling the warmth of a hand resting on her chest. She slowly sat up and looked around the room. _Jesus, where the hell am I?_ She did it again. She slept with some random woman she met the night before at the club. She gazed at the woman sleeping next to her. _Uh, I don't even remember her name._ Bette looked around, searching for a clock. Her sight still out of focus. She squinted her eyes and realized the time.  
"Shit!" she whispered. She was late, she had a meeting in an hour.  
And she needed to freshen up. "Fuck it, I'll do it at the gallery"  
Trying to avoid to wake her up, she quickly dressed and grabbing her purse immediately made her way out. She didn't bothered to advise the woman. That was a habit. Going to the club, hitting on some girl, going at their place, spending the night having sex. That was the routine. The same, identical routine. All the women around WeHo knew her habits but they didn't care. What that really mattered for them was to be among the mighty Bette Porter's conquests. Even if that meant to end up alone in the bad the next day. At least they could have a very nice memory of the night before.  
Walking across the parking lot, she started murmuring something about the drinking. She could feel the inside of her head bouncing. She drunk too much, again. She finally reached her car and hitted the speed pedal, heading to her gallery.

**Bette Porter Gallery - 10.04 a.m.**

"Crazy night, hey Porter?" one of her employees teased.  
She just rolled her eyes and ignored him. Never tease Bette Porter when she's facing one of her awful aftermaths from alchool. Her bite can be fatal. Ignoring her killing headache and without bothering to talk to anyone she went straight to the rest room to freshen up and make herself presentable for the meeting.

It had been one of the longest and awfullest meeting she ever attended. It only managed to increase her headache. She rushed into her office and sat at her desk. Letting her body to collapse against the back of her chair. She closed her eyes and sighed.  
"Woah! You look awful" her assistant said.  
"Well, thanks for the honesty, Eve" she smirked.  
"I know you love me for that!" she teased.  
"That's true."  
"So, the meeting was that bad?"  
"No, actually. I mean it was a meeting so there was a lot of bla-bla and you know how awful the bla-bla can be when you have a headache" she said, holding her head. With her elbows on her desk.  
"I know what you need" Evelyn uttered.  
"Uh-uh?"  
"Yes!"  
The woman made her way out the office and just a few minutes later came back with a bottle of water and some pain-killers and handed them to Bette.  
"Um" Bette showed her pout.  
"What?"  
"I don't know... I thought you were going to give me something else" she said, pretending innocence. Crossing her arms, leaning into the back of the chair. Acting like a upset child.  
"Oh, don't tell me you didn't have enough fun last night with the chick you met"  
"What made you think I was talking about that?" the brunette raised her eyebrowns.  
"Isn't that what you always think about?"  
"Um, so that's what you think of your boss? You relate me to sex and nothing else?"  
"Well, Bette Porter and sex walk the same path" she winked and turned around, heading to her desk. In the office next to Bette's.  
Bette snorted and shook her head, "Smart ass" she whispered.

The rest of the day at work went on at a slow pace. It seemed an eternity and Bette couldn't wait to be done with her paperworks and go home. The good thing was that her headache was inexistent by then. She was in the attempt to fill another paperwork when her assistant told her Alice was on line 1.  
"Thanks, Eve" she picked up the phone. "For what do I owe this pleasure, Miss Pieszecki?"  
"Ha-ha, funny. Listen, Porter, did you find the space for your gallery?"  
"Jesus, no... This is driving me crazy, I don't know how to find a decent place. The ones I saw, so far, were hideous"  
"I have a great news!"  
"And what would it be?"  
"I think I found the space for your gallery?"  
"Really?"  
"Oh, yeah, I know this guy who knows this other guy who knows this realtor and she found it. She called me this morning, emailed me all the details and if you want you can go and take a look at it tomorrow at 5 p.m. She said it isn't too far from the current space you own and it's huge."  
"That's awesome, Alice! Oh God, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
"Yay! I am so happy to help you, so deal?"  
"Absolutely yes! I will be there tomorrow at 5. Email me the details then"  
"Sure-" then Bette cutted her off.  
"Oh, wait. You know what? Don't. I'll pick you up and we'll go together, you will give me the details on our way to the place. What do you say?"  
"I say that's a great idea!"


	3. Chapter 2

**We Work Better as Friends**  
1.2 Chapter- August, 25 2013

**The next day  
4.00 p.m.**

The day was finally arrived. Bette and she were going to meet Sasha. Alice was thrilled about it, she couldn't wait to be by her side and see what Bette would've thought about the space. She so hoped it could be the one she was looking for. She tried to finish her work as soon as she could, but the thought of Bette haunted her mind. She jumped when her office phone rang.  
"Alice Pieszecki"  
"Hey, it's Bette, I'll be there in 30 minutes, I'm leaving my apartment"  
"Great, I'll be waiting for you" she smiled. Her eyes sparkled.  
She quickly finished writing her article and rushed out the office. She moved like a tornado and didn't even give the chance to her colleagues to salute her. In less than no time she found herself at the exit of the building. She knew Bette was not going to be there for a while, but she couldn't help it, she wanted to be there when she arrived.  
As she said, Bette arrived in 30 minutes, she approached her friend with her car.  
"Oh, you're already here!" the brunette smiled her 1000 watt smile.  
"Yes! I didn't have other work to do so I decided to wait for you at the exit"  
"Great, shall we go, then?"

The ride was quite silent, usually both of them couldn't stop talking when they were together, but for some reasons this time they were speechless. Maybe it was because of the feelings Alice was having for her. Usually she was the one who brought out all kind of topics, just to be able to talk. This time she was too silent and Bette noticed it.  
"We are too quiet today, aren't we?"  
"Uh? Um, no... yeah, I mean no..."  
Bette laughed, "Who are you? What happened to Alice the chatterbox?".  
"I'm just a little nervous about the space" Alice blushed.  
"Ow, how cute. I'm very positive about this, you know? I really think that this is the right time. I don't know, I just have this feeling that it might be the space I am looking for" Bette said, still focusing on the road.  
"Really? That would be great to be able to contribute, I know how important it is for you"  
"Thank you, it means the world to me" Bette rubbed Alice's thight with her right hand and then placed it on the wheel again.  
Alice didn't utter a word. That little, maybe insignificant gesture made her melt. She just stared at the road. Her body stiffened. '_Holy Jesus'_. Bette eyes were locked on the road, but if she could've seen Alice's face, she would've been able to realize the effect she just had on Alice. The expression on her face was... priceless. She looked like she was going to faint.  
"So?" Bette interrupted Alice's trance.  
"W-what?"  
"Um, I guess I need to know where this space is to be able to reach it" she smiled.  
"Oh, God... right. It is located at the intersection of E. 6th street and Street" she said, absently. She was still trying to recover from the effect of Bette's touch.  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
"I'm _very_ good, yes!" Alice smiled and blushed again. '_My God, she's just killed me with only one touch. I can't imagine what would happen when it comes to sex_'. She realized where her thoughts were going and immediately shook her head to make them go away.

**4.53 p.m.**

They arrived in about 20 minutes. The first thing that came to Bette's eyes was the majesty of the building, "Jesus, this is... this is huge!". Both women was stunned. "It is!" Alice added.  
"It's that the realtor?" Bette asked.  
"Yep, that's Sasha"  
"Ah, she's cute!"  
"Bette!" she didn't know why she replied this way, somehow she felt a sense of jealousy.  
"Okay, okay" she chuckled, "I'll park the car, why don't you go there and tell her we're here? I'll be right back."  
In few minutes Bette made her way back and met the two women at the exit. The three of them entered the place and Bette fell immediately in love with it. It was perfect. The lighting was amazing. The main room was big but not too much, that way every painting could be in sight for the guests. The walls were perfectly painted white. There were other rooms on each side of the main one, they could be perfect for the offices. Bette was left speechless. She kept looking around with her mouth open.  
"So, what do you think?" Sasha asked.  
"I'll buy it!" Bette answered without thinking twice.  
Alice and Sasha were taken aback, they wasn't aspecting such quick decision.  
"Oh, wow!" Sasha added, "I guess you liked it, then"  
"I did, God, this is awesome. This is the best I've ever seen"  
"That's great, I'll call you later to talk about the contract, then"  
Bette smiled exited, "Perfect!".  
Bette and Alice went back to the car, as they got in, Bette looked at her friend and smiled.  
"Alice, I don't know how to thank you. This is... I don't know, this is so nice of you, really. God thank you. I don't know what I would've done without you" she said with happiness in her voice.  
"Oh come on, it's nothing great. I did it because I wanted to"  
"My God, can't wait to set up the exhibition, it is going to look great"  
"It surely will, I know that. Bette Porter shows are always perfect"  
"We have to celebrate! I invite you to dinner, what do you say?"  
Alice was surprised, "What, really?"  
"Of course! Please, come to dinner with me, tonight. I want to thank you for your help"  
"Okay then, yes!" Alice smiled widely.  
"Great!" and without noticing, she pecked Alice on her mouth. Leaving the blonde woman quite shocked.

**Alice's apartment - 8.00 p.m. / Dinner at Miceli's 8.30 p.m.**

The night finally arrived. Alice couldn't wait to have dinner with Bette. They were going to have dinner at 'Miceli's' one of the best Italian restaurants in West Hollywood. The cute blonde spent the entire night trying to find the perfect outfit for the dinner. She wanted to amaze Bette. She always dressed casual. But tonight, she wanted to try something different. After giving some final touches to the make-up, she heard the doorbell. Bette was there, her heart skipped a beat. She opened the door, and there she was, stunning as always.  
"Good evening," she was holding a bunch of flowers. "For you, miss Pieszecki"  
"Oh, wow!" Alice said, speechless, "No one's ever done this for me, before"  
"Too bad!" Bette admitted, "Shall we go?" she offered her arm.  
"Yes, let me take my purse"  
"Oh, and by the way, you look beautiful" Bette said winking.  
Alice didn't respond, she just blushed and felt her head spinning.

***

As they made their entrance into the restaurant, a man approached them. "Bette Porter"  
"Frank! It's really nice to see you, so you know the details of my reservation, right?"  
"Of course, follow me"  
The man led the two women to a table, located a little too far from the others, that way people couldn't disturb them. "Here we are, the table is all yours, ladies. I'll send a waiter for the ordinations"  
"Grazie, Frank" Bette thanked him as he made his way to the kitchen.  
"You speak italian?" Alice teased.  
"Just a little bit" the brunette smirked, as she moved the chair inviting her to sit.  
"Oh, thank you, I could get used to it"  
"Tonight is all for you" Bette smiled and sat down as well.  
A young man approached the table, "Here's the menus, ladies. Would you like to start ordering something to drink while you decide?"  
"Sure, thanks. We'll have a bottle of Trefethen, Cabernet Sauvignon" Bette said politely.  
"Great choice, ma'am" the man said and, bowing, he moved away.  
"Oh my God, that's $65. Bette?!" Alice said, shocked.  
"No complaints, miss Pieszecki. I said tonight is for you and everything has to be perfect" Bette grinned. And placed one hand on Alice's. "Shall we order?" Alice couldn't help but feel her body shiver.  
"Yes, um, since this night is all for me, why don't _you_ decide what to eat?"  
"Oh, you want me to take care of everything, don't you?"  
"Well, let's say I am enjoying it"  
"Good, then. Um, what do you say if we start with some appetizers? she said with a half smile.  
Alice smiled shyly and nodded slowly. She was loving this side of Bette.  
"Okay, let's see" she lifted the menu, "Ah, this is delicious: Prosciutto & Melon, what do you say?"  
"It sounds perfect" Alice couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by all the attentions Bette was giving to her. It was so cute and at the same time so charming.  
The dinner was going on smoothly. The two women were enjoying each other's company and Alice couldn't help but fall for her even more. She loved the way Bette spoke, accompanying her words with slight movements of her hands. Hours seemed to pass quickly and Alice was kind of saddened that the night with her was coming to an end. Bette, as well, was enjoying being with her. It had been a while since she enjoyed someone company having dinner with them and talking other than just hit on someone and spend the night having meaningless sex.


End file.
